1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby-care implement provided with a seat such as a baby carriage, a baby bed/chair, a baby bed, a baby chair and the like, and more particularly, to a baby-care implement provided with a hood which covers a top of a seat.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, it is known that a hood for protection from the sun is mounted on a seat of a baby-care implement such as a baby carriage. In many cases, a hood sheet is formed of an airtight cloth and the like entirely to shut out the sunlight or wind. Therefore, air in the seat stagnates, which gives a baby uncomfortable feeling in some cases. This is noticeable in a case of a domed hood which completely covers a top of the seat.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-19962 discloses a hood mechanism which can appropriately shut out the sunlight or wind and provide appropriate air circulation. The hood mechanism disclosed in the above document comprises a plurality of frames turnably provided at a base, and hood sheets provided between the frames. The hood sheet between the adjacent desired frames is formed of a mesh material and both ends of the mesh material is detachable. According to this hood mechanism, the air circulation can be provided in the seat to some extent by exposing the hood sheet formed of the mesh material according to need.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-19948 discloses a baby carriage provided with a windproof hood inside a hood. A hood sheet has a domed configuration which covers a top part and a rear part of a seat, and a front part of the seat is largely opened. The windproof hood is formed of a transparent synthetic resin film and the like so as not to prevent a field of view of a baby and it is turnably provided inside the hood sheet. According to this hood mechanism, when air circulation is needed, the windproof hood is brought to a rear position so as to overlap the hood sheet. Meanwhile, when it is necessary to prevent wind from entering the seat, the windproof hood is brought to a front position of the seat in which the hood sheet is not provided.
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-19962 discloses the hood which can provide the air circulation in addition to an original sunshade function. In addition, the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-19948 discloses the hood which can provide a high windproof effect in addition to an original sunshade function.
The inventors of the present invention consider that the above hood function is not enough to provide comfortable circumstances for a baby in the seat. Thus, the inventors considered a hood of the child-care implement which can have the following functions.    (1) Ultraviolet ray blocking effect    (2) Noise blocking effect    (3) Cold protecting effect    (4) Wind-proof effect    (5) Dust-proof effect    (6) Air permeability    (7) Preferable field of view from a mother    (8) Preferable field of view from a baby    (9) Brightness adjustment in a seat